Alors A demain
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Deux hommes, inconnus l'un pour l'autre, se retrouvent chaque soir au coin d'une rue... Dans la vie, on cherche tous notre récompense. Pour lui, c'est de pouvoir caresser son visage. AoRuwa


Titre : **« Alors… A demain… »**  
Auteur :** Kitsune Yaoiphile**  
Genre : **Yaoi, romance… prise de tête sur les bords, mais de l'auteur XD et Univers Alternatif… Ah, ça peut être un peu violent, comme début ô.o Au niveau du langage, je veux dire. Et encore…  
**Source : **the GazettE**  
Disclamer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi, et me serviraient franchement à rien de toute façon. …**  
Pairing : **AoixUruha… Qui ne s'en doutait pas ?**  
Note : **Hm… écrite sur un coup de tête ce soir… En une heure et demi, j'ai battu tous mes records de vitesse XD Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça dépasse les milles mots, tout de même…**

EDIT : **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir! :3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_« Alors… A demain… »_

Toute population… Non ! Tout membre d'une population trouve le chemin d'un destin quotidiennement laborieux, chaque matin. Que ce soit à pleurer parce qu'on en a trop dans les couches ; à étaler de la peinture partout sur une feuille blanche, œuvre dont la maîtresse fera de longues éloges ; baver sur sa table de cours, ou se branler en dessous ; écouter un patron vociférer tout un tas d'insultes implicites et cracher son venin sur ses employés, simplement par besoin de se défouler, après cette dure nuit avant laquelle sa femme aurait soudainement eu une migraine ; ronfler dans son fauteuil de retraité, abandonné de tous, sauf de la petite jeune fille qui vient vous noyer dans la baignoire… Même brûlé et vos cendres enterrées, on vient encore vous faire chier à prier sur votre dernier lieu de soi-disant repos, et déposer des fleurs qui vont encore être bouffées par des insectes. Après tout, les fleurs, ça pousse partout, non ? Alors autant en décorer les pierres tombales qui, elles, ne sont pas franchement fertiles.

Contrairement à votre mère qui vous change le cul, entendons-nous bien.

Hey, il faut bien espérer une récompense à tous ces bons actes ! A quoi ça servirait sinon, de se donner autant de mal ?

Le seul ennui, c'est que tout le monde de toutes les populations qui contiennent un nombre certain de membres, veulent la même chose ! Comme de par hasard, évidemment. Le fric, c'est le bien, non ? Allez-y, attendez votre argent de poche, votre salaire, vos indemnités…

C'est là que l'on remarque toute l'innocence et la gentillesse de l'enfance… On offre à nos parents des nuits courtes, des sacs poubelles entiers de couches et vêtements foutus car pleins de dégueulis, des griffures et des morsures à gogo… bref, on sait faire plaisir ! Le must, c'est qu'on ne réclame alors pas grand-chose, si ce n'est un peu d'attention. Alors, c'est beau l'enfance, non ?

Et lui… Ce jeune homme qui était membre d'une population qui faisait tout un monde, il n'était pas une exception. Ou du moins, pas complètement.

Parce que… Lui aussi, il avait rempli ses couches comme se le doit tout bébé qui se respecte. Il avait crée bon nombres d'œuvres d'arts, et avait toujours eu un énorme câlin de sa maman, lorsqu'il ramenait son pot de cornichons peint à la main, pour la fête des mères. Quelques mouchoirs se souviennent encore de ses débordements de salive ou de plaisir destinés à l'occuper pendant qu'un prof déblatérait des choses et d'autres. Puis, son travail qui l'appelait à chaque nouvelle aube, quelle providence ! Sauf que lui… Lui, il n'attendait pas de salaire. Il ne voulait pas de cet argent, de ce fric, de ces billets, monnaie scripturale, et passons-en des synonymes, pas forcément meilleurs.

Ce jeune homme là n'attendait qu'une seule chose de ce dur exploit qu'est de se lever aux aurores pour tapoter toute la journée un clavier d'ordinateur… A ceci près qu'il tapotait sur ce clavier pour retoucher quelques-unes de ses photos.

Au début, il n'en avait qu'après le plaisir que lui procurait, contrairement à la majorité des membres d'une population qui forment le monde, son métier. Photographe, il en avait toujours rêvé. De son petit appareil de plastique qu'il s'amusait à faire couler dans son bain, jusqu'à son Olympus Trip 200 offert par son père dans son adolescence, en passant par quelques modèles plus ou moins anciens, plus ou moins chers…

Aujourd'hui, il possédait divers appareils tous plus performants les uns que les autres. On les lui avait retirés, ses biens les plus précieux. Apparemment, un homme de sa trempe ne devait travailler qu'avec de la haute technologie.

Dommage, il avait eu beaucoup d'amour pour ses précédents outils de travail…

Mais pas que pour ceux-ci…

La réelle 'récompense' qu'attendait le jeune châtain de son activité était cet inconnu pour lequel il éprouvait ce bien étrange sentiment. Tout du moins, il y croyait dur comme fer… Voire acier, si l'on veut pousser le vice jusque là.

Uruha se mit à sourire en soupirant, fermant enfin l'écran de son ordinateur portable avant de s'étirer longuement sur sa chaise, bras tendus vers l'arrière. Il sentit vaguement le regard de quelques collègues s'attardant sur son fin ventre laissé visible par le T-shirt alors relevé, et souffla en se détendant. Puis il se leva et, par gestes mécaniques, glissa ses différents objets dans sa housse ou son sac, et enfila son sweat gris, sans pour autant le fermer.

Il adressa un bref signe aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle, et se précipita dans l'ascenseur qui menaçait de se refermer, -entraînant quelques êtres connus ou non vers une descente contrôlée- glissant sa main dans la petite ouverture. Il s'attira ainsi quelques regards en biais, mais y prêta autant d'attention qu'une souris à un lombric.

Car, en effet, ces gens gênaient sa progression dans son chemin vers la liberté. Et le dit lombric pouvait gêner le rongeur s'il était en plein milieu du tracé de terre. En l'occurrence, l'engin semblait décidé à s'arrêter à tous les étages, avalant et recrachant des bestioles à deux pattes et totalement insignifiantes, à ses yeux.

Seule une signifiait, après tout.

Sa récompense.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée. Le châtain ne retint pas son exclamation de soulagement, et quitta l'ascenseur en courant, manquant de tomber en passant les portes de l'immeuble.

Enfin, il était dans la rue !

Il remit ses cheveux en place, s'assurant via l'une des vitres d'un commerce voisin que son maquillage ou sa tenue bien simple n'avaient pas de défauts, et se remit en route. Plus calmement, cette fois ci. Certes, il ne devait pas faire comme s'il allait rencontrer un ministre, ou qu'il se rendait à une grande soirée… Mais il tenait tout de même à être un minimum présentable, tout en restant naturel au possible.

D'où sa négligence au niveau de sa tenue.

Ce que ses collègues pourraient en dire… Allez savoir, il ne se souvenait même pas du visage de son voisin de bureau.

Il ne regardait personne. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi chercher à nouer des liens futiles lorsque l'on sait que quelqu'un nous attend déjà là bas, au coin de cette rue… Et que sa vision nous réchauffe le cœur, le corps et l'âme, parce qu'on en est tombé amoureux comme ça… ?

A l'angle d'une ruelle, jouxtant un haut immeuble aux murs sombres –qui nourissaient cette obscurité créée par l'absence presque totale de lumière naturelle dans l'endroit-, on le tira par le bras avec force, mais sans violence.

Des lèvres effleurèrent aussitôt les siennes, second contact de cette douce rencontre chaque soir attendue. Il caressa le visage fin de celui qui l'avait entraîné ici, toujours plus fasciné par les yeux noirs et profond qui l'ornaient.

Un murmure de bienvenue, quelques paroles douces et appréciées, suivies d'un second baiser plus appuyé.

C'était à chaque soir la même chose, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne s'en lassait.

Alors qu'un souffle chaud se mêlait au sien, accompagnant leurs langues qui échangeaient de lentes caresses humides, de longs doigts un peu froids se posèrent sur son ventre brûlant. Le châtain frissonna, interrompant à peine l'échange pour souffler un mot inaudible, sauf pour celui qui le recevait.

Ce dernier sourit en glissant sa main sur les reins cambrés, et embrassa le cou à la peau claire du plus jeune, avant que ses phalanges ne viennent se loger dans les mèches de miel.

Uruha comprit qu'il était déjà l'heure de la séparation, et chuchota un tendre « au revoir » dans un dernier baiser, laissant sa main glisser dans celle du brun, alors qu'il s'en retournait.

Ce jeune homme, il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois au détour d'un petit parc, tandis qu'il recherchait le calme. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés en un rien de temps, et ils étaient restés ainsi à s'observer un long moment, avant que chacun ne reprenne son chemin. Depuis, cet inconnu l'attendait tous les soirs au pied de ce bâtiment, comme s'il eût deviné qu'il y passait systématiquement. Car après tout, il aurait pu le chercher pendant des mois… Mais non, dès la première fin de journée, il était là.

Et si le photographe en avait été étonné, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce qui suivait cette seconde rencontre.

Quelques mois qu'elle se réitérait, d'ailleurs. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour, ils chercheront une autre récompense, s'ils en venaient à partager un peu plus la vie ensembles… Mais ceci est une autre histoire, pourtant pas si lointaine, seulement… Je ne peux pas vous la conter ici.

Au cours d'une nuit qui prolongeait sa vie en solitaire, un surnom lui vint, pour ce brun aux allures ténébreuses : Aoi. Pourquoi ? Simplement que, cette fameuse nuit au parc, l'inconnu se trouvait sous un réverbère à la lumière bleue, renvoyant des reflets de la même couleur sur les cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que l'encre de Chine.

Ces cheveux qui lui paraissaient si soyeux, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de toucher… Soit, il s'efforcerait de mettre sa timidité de côté pour les prochaines retrouvailles.

« Alors… A demain, Aoi… »

* * *

. : Fin : .

…Vous êtes en vie ?

Non, parce que… J'ignore si c'est moi, m'ai j'ai dû relire chaque phrase au moins deux fois avant de me comprendre moi-même o_o Bon, après, je viens de l'écrire, donc ça peut être pour ça…

Avis, s'il vous plaît ? ^^


End file.
